


Зелье для мантии

by Lka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lka/pseuds/Lka
Summary: Решив разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь, энергию Гарри нужно куда-то направлять, Северус решил поэкспериментировать.Ничего нового, всё по-старому :-)Герои все совершеннолетние.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Зелье для мантии

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> AU

Северус Снейп нарочито громко звякнул связкой ключей и засунул их в карман брюк, привычной мантии на нём не было. Не торопясь прошёл в гостиную и остановился на пороге. В центре комнаты парила чёрная мантия, разводила пустыми рукавами, словно примериваясь к непривычным движениям. Услышав звон, она плавно развернулась и распахнула приглашающие объятия.

Северус усмехнулся и подошёл ближе, остановился, не доходя пары шагов. Склонил голову, рассматривая парящую ткань, как что-то интересное. Мантия замерла на миг, но двинулась вперёд и прижалась к нему, обнимая, ластясь, как котёнок. Снейп мягко провёл пальцами по воротнику мантии, спустился ниже к верхней пуговице и чуть сдавил её.

Мантия дёрнулась и прижалась сильнее, скользя поверх одежды, и обвилась вокруг Северуса, а конец воротника нежно коснулся щеки, поглаживая. Снейп довольно улыбнулся и продолжил гладить мягкую черную ткань. Поймав ткань губами, неторопливо пососал кончик, на что мантия задрожала, прижимаясь ещё плотнее.

Снейп прикрыл глаза и поцеловал воротник, медленно скользя губами от одного конца к другому, получая удовольствие от мягкости дрожащей ткани. Дойдя до конца, Северус отстранился, облизал покрасневшие губы и открыл горящие глаза.

Мантия дёрнулась от такого взгляда и, плотно укутав Снейпа и уронив его на кровать, начала, извиняясь, крутиться на нём, одновременно снимая, а иногда и разрывая пуговицами одежду. Северус тихо посмеивался, отдаваясь в полное распоряжение расшалившейся мантии, иногда помогая то расстегнуть пояс на брюках, то сдёрнуть застрявшие рукава рубашки.

Закончив, ткань медленно задвигалась на мужчине, лаская оголенную кожу, своим трением заводя ещё сильнее. Смешки сменились довольными стонами, Снейп запрокинул голову от удовольствия, сжал руки в кулаки, стараясь подавить желание притянуть такую медлительную ткань ближе.

Одним концом мантия провела по паху и надавила на него, срывая громкий стон с губ Северуса. Она невесомо прикасалась к телу, скользя по обнаженной коже. Концами ткани сильнее потёрлась о член, чуть сдавливая его. Мягкой изнанкой мантия ласкала чувствительные соски. Казалось, ткань гладила везде, где нужно. Снейп глухо всхлипывал и что-то непонятно бормотал под нос.

Мантия обернулась вокруг твёрдого члена, и сильные пальцы Снейпа легли поверх, скользя вверх-вниз в нужном темпе. Северус развёл ноги, выгибаясь в спине, и мантия, словно принимая приглашение, погладила между ягодиц, слегка проникая в анус.

Снейп выдохнул от ярких ощущений, сжал сильнее руку на члене и, после нескольких рваных и быстрых движений кончил, растекаясь от удовольствия. Сперма брызнула, пачкая ткань, оставляя на ней белые разводы.

Мантия на миг покрылась дымом и на Северуса упал Гарри, одна рука его была в сперме.

— Поздно кончилось действие зелья, — устало проговорил Поттер, удобнее устраиваясь на Снейпе и утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Нормально, я кончил, — усмехнулся Северус, обнимая Гарри.

— Но я нет, — пробурчал Поттер и дёрнулся, когда Снейп легко провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра.

Северус довольно улыбнулся, ласково ущипнул за ягодицу и погладил спину, слегка массируя. Гарри провёл носом по шее, словно принюхиваясь, и неожиданно куснул кожу под ухом, оставляя следы зубов.

— Ставишь метку, Гарри, — прошипел Северус, протягивая букву "р" в имени.

Поттер довольно сощурился и намеренно неторопливо потянулся, провоцируя. Снейп усмехнулся и провёл ладонями по бокам Гарри, лаская и поддерживая за талию, уложил на диван, располагаясь между раскинутых ног.

Наклонившись, он поцеловал Поттера в щеку, лизнул в губы и спустился поцелуями ниже, по шее к груди. Помассировал соски влажными губами и продолжил путь ниже, остановившись возле пупка и вылизывая его. Гарри только стонал, всхлипывал и выгибался, желая продлить такие нужные движения.

Снейп опустился ниже и подул на вставший член, а потом чмокнул его, обхватывая рукой, чуть сжимая и лаская. Гарри жалобно простонал, закрывая глаза и двигаясь навстречу. Другой рукой Снейп провел между ягодиц, находя дырочку и входя внутрь одним пальцем. Поттер всхлипнул сильнее, прикусив губу. Снейп задвигался увереннее, постепенно добавляя пальцы, мягко растягивая.

—Хватит, — прошептал Гарри, открывая глаза и умоляюще глядя на Северуса.

Снейп медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь, нежно провёл руками по телу Поттера, лаская. И, нависнув над Гарри, медленно вошёл, замер на миг, давая привыкнуть, и толкнулся бедрами, постепенно наращивая темп. Поттер застонал в голос, обнимая Снейпа, впиваясь пальцами в спину, оставляя красные следы. Движения становились всё резче, Северус вжимал Гарри в кровать, отчего та поскрипывала.

Наклонившись над Гарри, Северус поцеловал его, лизнул и пососал губу, вызывая громкие стоны и всхлипы. Снейп, оторвавшись от поцелуев, обхватил пальцами член Гарри, мягко заскользил рукой, и Поттер кончил с громким всхлипом, развалившись на кровати.

Северус, сделав пару движений, кончил вслед за ним, ложась рядом с подвинувшимся Поттером. Достав палочку из-под подушки, прошептал очищающее. Гарри потянулся к нему и медленно поцеловал, наслаждаясь.

— В следующий раз мантией будешь ты, — хрипло пообещал Гарри.

— А возможно, будут другие... — но Гарри не дал ему договорить, увлекая в поцелуй.


End file.
